Computers vs Paintings
by Quinis
Summary: On one hand: you have an agent with his tech. On the other: you have a con artist. Another series of one-shots revolving around the oldest con in the book.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: **Welcome to the first chapter of Computers vs Paintings.

**Copied from the intro to 'Spies vs Cons'**

What would happen if Neal had a twin? There have been times when people have been found innocent of a crime because they couldn't prove which twin did it. As for how Bryce is alive, lets say Orion saved him (where was Orion while his son was fighting the Ring? Seriously?)

Basically, I'm going to write White Collar/Chuck crossovers featuring twins Neal and Bryce (Neal is older). Most will be one-shots which can stand alone (I hope). They will vary in length. Additional stories will be added at random. Feel free to post prompts of what you want to see; no guarantees though.

* * *

><p><strong>Story notes: <strong>This one is a little silly. Just having a bit of fun with the prompt.

* * *

><p><strong>FO – Face-Off<strong>

* * *

><p>From Sammay on AO3<p>

_When Bryce finally gets the (very late) information that his brother is out of jail, he goes to visit him. However, since Bryce needs an in to the building, he decides to seduce a pretty, naive agent to get in._

_He chooses Diana._

_It really goes so badly._

* * *

><p>Diana's morning routine was hardly complete without grabbing her morning coffee from the coffee place near the FBI building. The staff all knew her and gave her smiles and news as she waited for her order to be ready.<p>

Some even asked about Neal and how he had been going. After all, the CI had done a few coffee runs for the FBI White Collar division and his ordering of a couple of regulars favourites hadn't gone unnoticed.

"It's amazing what someone can tell about you just from your coffee," a smooth voice commented from behind her as she reached for her order. Diana turned and was facing someone who looked like Neal Caffrey. His hair was longer and parted on the side instead of combed back but his face and eyes were almost identical. However, his outfit looked a well-fitted FBI suit and Diana had seen Neal sitting at his desk in his usual fancy suit-hat combo.

She knew it wasn't him, which became increasingly noticeable as he kept talking.

"Your blended coffee suggests that you like to try new things, that you're spontaneous and imaginative."

"Huh. You sound like a fortune cookie," she commented before walking to the door. She held a breath and then let it out in annoyance as footsteps sounded behind her.

He was following her!

"Excuse me!" he called out. She turned around with a frown to see him waving something in the air.

Her wallet.

She knew without a doubt that she hadn't dropped it. Hang around with Neal Caffrey long enough and you learn to keep track of things like your wallet. As long as no one tries to pick your pocket.

She raised an eyebrow as he walked over and said something about her dropping it. A hand on her arm and prolonged eye contact, she recognised the signs of someone trying to con her... romantically. She could call him out on his con or she could let him keep going.

It wasn't that she thought he would go away if she ignored him but, part of her had been hoping for it. Suddenly, she was very glad that Neal had stopped trying to flirt with her after that first incident.

Right at the entrance to the FBI building, she realised he just wasn't going to go away. The only attention she had paid to his words was for information gathering.

"Listen, James," and she really doubted that was his real name, "I'm a busy woman and I have no interest in whatever it is you're selling. So, here is your warning: stop following me or I will mace you." She pulled out the bottle of mace she carried for extra effect. Rather than walk into the building and have the guards restrain him, she walked down the street and doubled back.

And he was gone. She was very relieved.

* * *

><p>"Hey, coffee shop beauty!" Her heart sunk. Really? Who had she angered to deserve this treatment? "Now, I didn't follow you so you can't mace me," he pointed out in a playful tone.<p>

"I could just shoot you," she growled softly. He laughed, like it was a joke.

"I would love to see where you work. Please? I've never met an FBI agent before."

She knew that if she was straight and a little more naive, this guy's ploys would probably have worked. But he lacked the right curves and she had flirted with suspects as part of stings.

"You're standing in an FBI building." In fact, she was willing to bet he had been waiting in the lobby for her to enter.

He looked around and laughed warmly.

"Of course, of course! But I want to see where the agents work. Does it bustle?"

Bustle? Who used words like bustle? She bit down a snort of laughter but he caught it. He smiled.

"Made you laugh. You look much better when you smile." So corny. She looked around for help.

"Be that as it may, it is against regulations for me to take you up." A lie. But, if it got him off her back. "Goodbye." She turned to walk away and he grabbed her arm. Lightly but she'd had enough.

She pulled out the mace and squirted his arms. He jumped back like he had been shocked.

"Hey-"

"I have already said 'no'. Twice. Do you not understand the concept?"

"Um-"

"'No' means no, Mister James. Now, unless you want to be maced, let me go to work thank you."

He raised his hands and backed off. The position gave Diana an idea. If he asked about seeing where she worked one more time...

"Okay," he said complete with heartbroken sigh. "I would really have liked to see."

That counted, didn't it? Diana pulled out her handcuffs.

"Sure. On one condition."

* * *

><p>Bryce did not need to call for help. He was a CIA agent and he could handle anything. Even the looks and giggles from FBI agents.<p>

Stupid FBI.

"Geez, Bryce, what did you do?" Neal asked. He was grabbing a file for Peter, the only time anyone would allow him near his brother. Bryce had his hands cuffed to the filing shelves so that they were hanging above his head. Both his feet were planted on the ground but the emotional torture of every FBI agent (and his twin!) watching and laughing at him, far outweighed the physical torture.

"Nothing! I was just trying to get up here to visit you. And I decided to flirt with an agent on the way." He mumbled the last part.

"Well, that explains the 'flirt' sign hanging around your neck. Did Diana catch you flirting with your chosen girl or something?" Silence. "Bryce... it wasn't Diana, was it?" A nod. "You weren't persistent, oh who am I kidding?, you were persistent."

"It works with most people. Wear them down with kindness and smiles-"

"And if you even try to compare it to my current occupation, I won't go and convince Diana to let you go. She'll probably listen once she's done relating the story to her girlfriend on the phone."

Bryce muttered a curse. He never should have taken the deal.

* * *

><p><em>"I'll let you see where I work, if you let me handcuff you while we go there."<em>

_Once he had been handcuffed like a criminal, she had dragged him up there, re-handcuffed him out of the way and placed the sign around his neck._

_She then went to Neal for an explanation and Neal informed the office about his twin brother._

* * *

><p>While Neal distracted Diana, Bryce was finally able to pick the locks. He pulled his arms down and tried to sneak out. He reached the elevator as it opened and a strawberry haired woman in heels stepped out.<p>

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Bryce, Bryce Larkin," he responded, ducking into the elevator. "And you are?"

"Sara Ellis," she responded as the doors shut.

* * *

><p>"I just saw someone who looked like Neal leaving," Sara said as she walked into the FBI office. She had noticed Neal standing at Diana's desk so knew the person she had been talking to hadn't been him. "Is his name really Bryce?" Or was he another con artist?<p>

Diana threw her arms up in frustration while Neal apologised for his brother's little display of escape artistry, even though he was proud of his brother.


	2. AJDAUAU2 – So, This Is White Collar

**AJDAUAU2 – So, This Is White Collar**

* * *

><p>From Xmarksthespot on AO3:<p>

_At this point, I've read basically all of your Twins series and I now have a bunch of favorites, though this remains to be the one I enjoy the most. Would you ever continue this one, with Bryce being Neal's handler? I don't think this has a sequel yet, right?_

**Notes:** Little moments in the White Collar division (+Bryce). The titles are taken from the paragraphs. (AJDAUAU can be found in Spies vs Cons, chapter 4). In this one, Mozzie nickname for Bryce (Turn-Suit) refers to how Bryce turned from the CIA to the FBI (play on turn-coat).

* * *

><p><strong>Adjusting<strong>

Peter paused during his background overview of the suspect. His vision had hit the two identical people sitting before him.

Neal Caffrey was tossing his rubber band ball although Peter knew he was listening.

Bryce Larkin was watching intently, taking in every word and motion he made. Unnerving but he was learning Bryce's quirks.

While it was becoming a regular sight around the White Collar office, it still threw him for a loop to see Neal and his, afore never mentioned twin and now handler, together.

* * *

><p><strong>Bookends<strong>

Bryce sat at the desk they had given him, right across from his brother. He was certain that the FBI agents had given him that desk just for the look on people's faces when they walked in and got an eyeful of the two twins working across from each other like a set of bookends.

Maybe working here wouldn't be that bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Never<strong>

Jones ran into one of them in the elevator. Unlike the rest of the agents, he wasn't going to dance around the fact that there were two of them.

"Which one are you?" he questioned outright.

"Neal. Geez, Jones, we've known each other for so long."

"Putting aside that you are a conman and make a living off being able to act and manipulate others, I've just met Bryce and you're almost identical." Jones gave Neal his version of the evil eye. "And I hope you didn't just lie to me."

"Never. Well, Bryce would never. For some reason, he likes you enough to not lie to you."

Jones didn't know whether to be glad about that. It felt like he had just acquired a problem. Or a problem magnet.

* * *

><p><strong>#Caseylaughno3<strong>

"Wow. The FBI. That's cool."

Bryce glared at the brunette on the screen. He needed to play this cool though. Chuck was his friend and he couldn't get angry about this to him because Chuck probably did think it was cool.

Casey on the other hand… Bryce knew that his one-time murderer was still chuckling about it. Morgan made a post on twitter every time. Marked it #Caseylaughno3, as in Casey laugh number 3 being the chuckle Casey gave at Bryce's suffering; it had been explained in an earlier tweet.

"I'm working with my brother. That's not cool Chuck."

"Isn't Neal a good guy though? He might be a convicted criminal, but he's trying to change."

"You hacked the FBI?"

"I wanted to make sure they were good. So far there doesn't seem to be anything suspicious. Except for that little blip with Clinton."

"Jones. Everyone calls him Jones. And I'm going to tell him the Piranha has been in his files."

"Go ahead, I could use the challenge."

"Absolutely not!" Sarah's blond hair flashed as she pushed in beside Chuck. "We're not buying any more Chardonnay and I will not stand by while you spend hours staring at a computer screen."

Bryce blinked.

"But honey~"

"Okay. Getting weird." He moved to end the call. "Bye Chuck. Sarah."

* * *

><p><strong>Paperwork<strong>

Bryce quickly thumbed through the paperwork. Then he picked it all up and walked up to Special Agent Peter Burke's office and dropped it on his desk.

"Why do I need to justify Neal being undercover during next week's op?" he asked Peter.

"Because part of the op will involve forging a document."

Bryce resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but Peter beat him to it;

"Yes. I understand that if Neal wasn't doing it, you would be. Well, your version of it anyway since your forging skills are passable but not at Neal's level. But, here at the FBI, we need to account for our actions. Otherwise there's nothing separating us from those we arrest.

"Do the paperwork like the rest of us, okay? Even Neal has to do it."

"He complains about it constantly," Bryce pointed out.

"Then complain about it. But, don't dump it in my office and chose your times better. Especially if you hope to last here. We both know there are people not happy about you being Neal's handler. Let's keep proving them they're wrong, okay?"

Bryce picked up his paperwork and went back down into the bullpen.

"What's wrong?" Jones asked.

"I swear Peter just gave me a hero speech, right out a comic book. Just with 'FBI' substituted for 'hero'."

Jones smirked but it wasn't news to him. It was just Peter.

"And does Neal really do the paperwork?" Bryce asked in a baffled voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Night<strong>

Bryce was greeted with a smile and a hug. Peter gave him a clap on the shoulder as Neal and El now shared a hug.

"You drink beer or wine?" Peter asked, holding out a beer.

"Beer," Bryce responded, taking it. "And wine. But beer tonight, I guess."

"Thank goodness. Neal and El both insist on wine." Bryce stepped back as it looked like Peter was about to hug him.

Dinner was nice and homemade, almost on par with Neal's cooking. El asked about work and they answered. Then Neal asked her about her business. She told them about an upcoming event which Neal immediately offered to assist with. Peter told him that he wasn't going to let him anywhere near the art said to be displayed there. El said that she wanted Neal to help and that surely Bryce could chaperone.

"What?" Bryce questioned, almost chocking on his beer. "Uh-uh, I've had enough fancy parties to last a lifetime."

"Bryce~" Neal whined.

"No. Find someone else."

Neal was about to argue when Peter's and Bryce's phones went off.

"Jones," Bryce announced.

"Diana," Peter added.

They answered. Apparently there was something going on down at the office which could use Peter's supervision and Neal's expertise. It was time sensitive too.

"Got to go, hun," Peter apologised, giving El a kiss on the cheek.

El was disappointed but understanding. She waved them off while the three of them jumped into Peter's car.

"So, what's going on?" Neal asked.

"Oh, you're going to love it," Peter commented, somewhere between pleased and gruff.

Neal glanced back and Bryce nodded in confirmation. Jones had said something about a lost masterpiece resurfacing. Two of those words were enough to set Neal off. But the three together...

Neal was going to love this.

* * *

><p><strong>Gone<strong>

Bryce's phone went off. Neal's anklet had been cut.

He cursed, pulled himself out of bed and bolted to Neal's apartment. It was a tossed apartment he found with no Neal.

Bryce's first call was to Peter, who wanted to know what was going on.

"Neal's been kidnapped."

They convened in the FBI conference room, where Bryce immediately shot down any notions that Neal had run. And then he shot down any notions that he might have helped him.

"If you're not going to help us find him, then GET OUT!" he roared.

The agents backed off, leaving Jones to announce that he wasn't having any luck with tracking Neal's phone.

"Start with the suspect in the recent forgery case," Bryce ordered Diana. "Look for any sign that he might have orchestrated this."

Diana nodded. Bryce turned to Peter who nodded in agreement with his decisions.

"Let's go find Mozzie," Bryce said.

* * *

><p><strong>Mozzie<strong>

Mozzie looked up at Bryce and crossed his arms.

"What makes you think I'll help you, _Turn-Suit_?"

Bryce ran a hand through his hair and went through everything he knew about Mozzie. Which, admittedly, was a lot. Neal had told him things which he was under oath not to repeat.

"Because Neal wouldn't run without telling you," Peter said,

"And because you've given me a nifty nickname?" Bryce added.

Mozzie looked between them and twisted his hand in the air.

"Fine. I will assist," he said haughtily. "And Turn-Suit, leave your lingo in the nineties where it belongs."

"And where's _lingo _from you fossil?" Bryce muttered under his breath. Mozzie stopped and turned to him.

"And for that, you don't get to watch. Leave me in the hands of the Suit and I will find Neal for you."

Peter gave him a look urging him to go since he was lucky enough to be dismissed.

"You better find Neal," Bryce said to Mozzie, pointing a finger in his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Neal<strong>

Neal ran out of hotel where he was being held and right over to their van. The area around his eye was going black and there were scrapes over his arms.

"Oh, hi, Bryce!" he greeted them with a smile and a wave. "Where's Peter?"

Bryce motioned to Diana to start running a basic medical check over Neal while he answered.

"Peter's inside with Mozzie, trying to get a meeting with your kidnapper."

"Oh." Neal tried to rise and Diana pushed him back down. Bryce helped her hold him in the seat while she shined a light in his eyes.

"No signs of concussion," she reported.

"Well, he must had taken a hit to the head if he wants to go back in there," Bryce responded.

"Hey, that's one of the better hotels in New York!" Neal received two similar, sceptical looks for his comment.

"Could you act like the older one for just a moment?" Bryce questioned. "Peter and Mozzie are fine." A glance back at the screen. "There they are with the perp right now."

"We've got Neal," Diana reported through the comms.

Peter gave a sigh of relief.

"I swear, he's going to send me to an early grave with worry," Peter commented for Diana and Bryce to hear.

"Agreed," Bryce responded.

"What?" Neal questioned. "What did he say? It wasn't about paperwork, was it?"

"Actually, Bryce does the paperwork relating to you now," Diana commented with a smirk. "I think Peter held a party about that."

"Don't even talk about the paperwork around me," Bryce grumbled.


	3. MZZB2 – A Mozzie's Boys Christmas

**MZZB2 – A Mozzie's Boys Christmas**

* * *

><p>From LianneZ4, on chapter 35 of Trackers vs Guns:<p>

_Oooh, loved this! It was funny and interesting. Loved Mozzie's reaction when he wondered where he went "wrong" with both of the brothers working for The Man :D_

_Would you consider expandign this into a bigger story? I'm particularly curious about the brothers growing upwith Moz... Or maybe just another piece in this particular universe?_

**Notes: **Is this a Christmas special? Why, yes. Merry Christmas!

* * *

><p>Neal dragged the box across the wooden floor, depositing it before the tree Mozzie had brought in the previous day.<p>

"Come on, Bryce!" he huffed, his voice just hinting at breaking. His twin was sitting on the couch, reading a book Mozzie gave him on World Mysteries.

Bryce gave him a sceptical look.

"Really? Why are we even bothering? It's not like anyone's going to come here." He motioned to the warehouse-like building around them; known as 'Easter'.

"Because it's fun?" Neal suggested, "and we need somewhere to put presents."

"You know what Moz'd say to that," Bryce responded.

"Something about how we shouldn't buy into the thrall of the evil marketers?" Neal commented, having heard the argument every year. Along with how the toys and things had spyware in them which the government could use to watch and listen to their every move.

Deciding to start without his brother, Neal opened the box. He pulled out a heart-shaped diamond necklace and tossed it over a few branches. Next came a golden broach with pink diamonds set in it. He pulled out a cheap light up star and stuck it on the top.

"Where did that come from?" Bryce asked, putting the book aside.

"You don't remember?" Neal questioned, his face falling.

"I remember, I just thought we lost it." Bryce could feel his face heating up. Three years ago, he had lifted the star from a store. He took two, one of the poor crying kids outside and one for his family. He figured it was better than the gaudy, diamond-studded angel from Mozzie's trip to Italy.

Mozzie had been so impressed that he had immediately fenced the angel and replaced it with the star. Bryce could still feel the flush of embarrassment from that time.

"The wallet from my first successful pick-pocket is in here too," Neal pointed out, pulling out said wallet and folding it over a branch. The cheap coloured sequins that five-year old Neal and Bryce had glued on it sparkled in the light. "And the Queen from that time with 'Find the Lady'."

"You mean when I pulled the switch that even Moz hadn't spotted?" Bryce questioned, pulling the card out of the box. Indeed, it was the card, still folded in the middle but now with a hold punched in the corner and a bit of silver thread through it, making it a decoration.

"I'm going to do that one of these days," Neal said.

Bryce snorted.

"Except you always falter whenever you know Moz's watching." Neal stuck his tongue out at him and kept pulling decorations out.

Once all the stolen, handmade and heartfelt trinkets were on the tree, the teenagers found what they were really looking forward to resting at the bottom of the box.

Tinsel!

* * *

><p>Mozzie placed the final presents into the dumpster just inside of Easter and locked it shut with a padlock. Only he had the key, keeping sticky teenage fingers out.<p>

As long as Mr. Hunter hadn't been lying and it really was the most unbreakable lock on the market. Truthfully, Mozzie only gave it a few days. By Christmas Eve, he was certain the twins would have broken in. And by Christmas morning, despite Mozzie's protests, the presents would all be under the tree.

It made him proud to see them use what he was teaching.

Mozzie reached the loft which made up the living area of Easter and sighed. There was tinsel everywhere. Hanging over the tree, decorating his Zen garden and twisted around every doorknob in the place.

"Neal!" Mozzie called knowing exactly whose zealous attitude towards the holidays was responsible.

"Give it up, Moz. You've lost against the decorator for another year," the more reasonable voice of Bryce said. Mozzie turned to face the boy and wondered how long he had been sitting by the door, waiting for him.

"Don't try and minimise your involvement, I know you helped him," Mozzie said.

Bryce rolled his eyes.

"'Prisoners dilemma', trying to turn me on my twin by offering me immunity for giving him up." Bryce smirked. "You're talking like a cop, 'Uncle Moz'."

Mozzie really did teach those boys well.

"Anyway, Neal's not here," Bryce continued. "He went present shopping."

"Have you read about Regan faking his death yet?"

"He didn't fake his death. A psychic predicted it," Bryce responded, "and, before you ask, aliens among us was chapter 1 and black helicopters were in chapter 4. You are aware that black helicopters are not the big threat you make them out to be?"

"That's just what they want you think!"

* * *

><p>Christmas morning came and went while the odd little family slept after their traditional holiday cons. Taking in the children had meant that Mozzie wasn't able to run the common charity cons, as they both disapproved of taking from those who needed it, but there were still plenty of options.<p>

And plenty of parties where, if you knew how to act and how to speak, you could get in.

It was eleven before Neal and Bryce knocked on Mozzie's door, telling him to get up because it was present time.

"You're fourteen," he grumbled to them as they walked to the tree. Well, he walked. With the twins almost pulling him towards the tree in the centre of the room. "You shouldn't be this excited for presents."

"I don't think I'll ever get sick of presents," Neal said, Bryce nodding in agreement.

Just as Mozzie thought, his presents to the boys had been taken from their lock-up and placed under the tree.

"Alright, let's engage in this Hallmark-inspired, corporate-controlled event."

"Mozzie," both boys sigh in unison.


	4. HR2 – Mozzie, the CIA Suit and Suit Cent

**HR2 – Mozzie, the CIA Suit and Suit Central**

* * *

><p>From Lady Akina, chapter 13 (HR – History and Roots) of 'Trackers and Guns':<p>

_I like the two lines at the end. Can you expand on that? Especially the part with Mozzie. Mozzie is my favorite White Collar character, aside from Neal. I can't wait to see what you come up with next._

**Notes: **Yeah, this is just an excuse to have someone eating something popcorn-like while watching people around them dance.

* * *

><p>Mozzie wondered a few times if this was a trap. Even though Neal, and he was certain it was Neal and not his twin, assured him that it was not the case.<p>

Mozzie chose to believe him, but only because Neal had pressured Bryce into explaining about working for the government. That talk had been an interesting one. All evidence suggested that Bryce was a cold-hearted spy killer, covering up secrets for their corrupt government.

At least until Bryce explained about breaking into an NSA base in order to collect something he believed no government could control.

Was it so unbelievable that Mozzie would welcome the man after that? He got himself shot over friendship in a spy epic fit to be an underground legend.

"Mozzie? What are you doing here?" Diana asked while Mozzie sipped on an organic tea he juiced himself.

"Mozzie's not going to be the strangest thing today," Neal sighed.

"Can he at least give Smith his chair back?"

Mozzie bounced a little on the wheelie-adjustable chair.

"I have acquired this chair during my time in your offices. I will return it from whence it came when I leave."

"When will he be leaving?" Diana asked Neal which was insulting really. He was right there.

"I will leave when the situation ceases to be of amusement to me."

"Say what?"

"He'll leave once Bryce gets here," Neal translated. This was why Mozzie enjoyed working with Neal; the other man always knew what he meant.

"Who's Bryce?"

Mozzie smiled. At least he hadn't been the only one Neal hadn't told.

"Bryce is-" Neal trailed off.

"Neal's twin brother who he regretted to tell us about," Mozzie continued for him. Neal shot him a look, an annoyed but understanding one.

"Yes," he responded.

Diana's face lit up.

"Caffrey has a twin? Now this I have to see," she said.

"No, no one has to see," Neal said, trying to get Diana to go back to work and forget about this, "he's just coming to talk to Peter."

Unfortunately for Neal, most of the office heard their conversation. Mozzie watched and took notes on the way information travelled through the FBI. He theorised that by lunch, almost all the agents in the building would know about Neal's brother.

* * *

><p>Bryce was wearing a black suit with no tie and dark sunglasses as he walked through the doors of White Collar. He didn't seem like the type of guy with a criminal record but he did come off like a rebel as he waltzed through the office with a stony glare on his face.<p>

"Neal, Mozzie."

"Bryce."

"C-Suit," Mozzie returned the greeting. Bryce raised an eyebrow. "Well, I can't call you by the full title in here, can I?" The full title being 'CIA Suit'.

"Point," Bryce conceded, tilting his head and looking like Neal for a moment.

"Bryce, I'm Agent Berrigan and this is Agent Jones, we also work with Neal."

"Can't believe Neal managed to hide this from us," Jones commented, shaking Bryce's hand.

"Oh, that wasn't Neal. You didn't find out about me because I didn't want you to." Bryce smirked at the suspicious looks that earned him.

"He's not a fan of the FBI," Mozzie supplied as that had become evident the previous evening when he had actually sat down and listened to the guy's story.

'Not a fan' translated to ' feels the way about you that you feel about the police department', but Mozzie knew that some of the agents might misunderstand that.

"Uh-huh," Jones said, instantly switching to suspicious.

"Should we be checking Neal's list of suspected crimes to see which might really be yours?" Peter asked, having walked over during Bryce's earlier comment.

"Would you be able to tell?" Bryce questioned coolly.

"Okay! Stop!" Neal huffed. He glared at his brother. "Now, I know you are better at making friends than that. Stop pushing them." Neal also shot a look in Mozzie's direction because the little guy certainly wasn't helping.

"I'm not looking to make friends," Bryce pointed out.

"Still, play nice. You haven't done anything that the FBI would look into."

"They don't know that," Bryce responded. Neal glared some more and Bryce huffed. "Fine." He turned to Peter. "My name is Bryce and I'm Neal's brother. I went to Stanford and, while impressed that my brother managed to escape maximum security, I am not impressed with how he ended up in there. You know, he wanted to be a cop?"

"BRYCE!"

Mozzie pulled out the package of fruit bits he brought for the show; much better than popcorn.

"Actually, I did," Peter responded, crossing his arms and looking down on Bryce.

Mozzie decided that it was worth entering Suit Central for this show.


	5. NSAN – NSA Neal

**NSAN – NSA Neal**

* * *

><p>From Sasandjrtheover:<p>

_Can u do one where Neal is working for the NSA and Bryce is CIA and Neal is with Peter to root out Fulcrum and the Ring? Where Neal has an intersect, and he got this job so he could have down time to learn to control it?_

* * *

><p>Sarah was back and working with the team again. Casey had recovered from hearing that Morgan had asked Alex, Casey's daughter, to marry him. The Buy More and Carmichael Industries were both turning profit and Chuck was content.<p>

Then Bryce appeared with a mission which involved stopping a chemical bomb and shutting down a shady facility. Which they did. Bryce accepted Chuck's offer at a job which came with a cover at the Buy More as a Nerd Herder.

It was all just starting to calm down again when Bryce let this slip while General Beckman was updating them on the investigation into the facility;

"Who knew the NSA could work so well with other agencies?"

It was a stab at Casey which felt flat when Beckman hesitated.

"General?" Sarah inquired, "something you want to tell us?"

"I'm sure John Casey can inform you," she said, ending the call before they could protest.

Casey sighed as curious eyes all turned to him.

* * *

><p>Neal was sitting through a boring meeting as Peter droned on and on the cases White Collar was working on and finish in the past week; including mortgage fraud and the other undesirable paperwork-heavy cases. He was tossing his rubber band ball up and down to help him focus while he puzzled over the interesting disappearance of an icon from a residential building a few days ago.<p>

His phone buzzed.

"Something important, Caffrey?" Jones whispered to him as he checked it. It was an unknown number.

"No idea," Neal responded. He didn't answer it.

His phone buzzed again.

"Must be important," Diana commented and now every agent in the room was looking at him and his phone.

"Answer it, Caffrey," Peter said in an annoyed tone. They all knew that he didn't like people answering phones during meetings. It was almost an unspoken dare and Neal didn't refuse.

"Put it on speaker!" Diana insisted and Neal glared at her as he answered it.

Not on speaker, he didn't need Mozzie blabbing something to a room of FBI agents.

A voice he hadn't heard in years answered;

"Guess which building I'm in."

"Pardon?" It wasn't like Casey to be cryptic. In fact, it wasn't like Casey to call at all.

"I owe you two," Casey informed him, "no, wait, three. Since I haven't given you enough time to run."

"Time to run?" Neal questioned.

"I think this meeting is over," Peter said and Neal looked up. Following Peter's gaze he realised what Casey was talking about.

"You, you, _Judas_!" Neal said, panicked and betrayed all in one.

"Who are they?" Blake questioned as the group made it to the top of the stairs.

"Back to your desks, agents," Peter ordered.

Diana and Jones shared looks as did a number of other partnered agents. They all knew there was something up.

"Caffrey has a twin?" Blake was the only agent willing to ask the question.

"Yes, Blake, Caffrey has a twin," Peter sighed, only because he couldn't deny it with Bryce tapping on the door. "We're done, there's a more important meeting scheduled right now."

"But-"

"Shh!" Diana said, guiding the clueless agent out. "Let's go before he changes his mind," she whispered. The rest of the agents filed out behind them.

Neal stayed in his seat. Although he did consider hurling his rubber band ball at Bryce as the other joint NSA-other agency taskforce walked in.

* * *

><p>Before Chuck forced a union between the CIA and the NSA, there had been another joint taskforce created. It had seemed almost wrong but after years of negotiation between the NSA and the FBI the taskforce seemed ready to go.<p>

It was hard as the FBI thought the NSA consisted of muscle-bound idiots. So, the NSA presented a handsome and intelligent man who looked and acted more like CIA than NSA but could shoot straighter than anyone else. Even Casey couldn't best him with it came down to skill.

It was difficult as the NSA thought the FBI consisted of lazy idiots. So, the FBI offered up an agent with a high closure rate and who had been with them a few years yet worked just as hard as he had during his first year.

That's how Danny Larkin, later known as Neal Caffrey, and Peter Burke originally met. They worked well together. If you ignored how 'Neal' cozied up to criminals, leading him to Adler but not in time for the FBI or NSA to stop him. They didn't get Adler but there were a number of other wins during that time which helped keep the partnership going.

Then came the Intersect. At this point, Neal was in jail as Danny was one of the agents chosen for a field test from the NSA. Hours before Bryce Larkin stole the Intersect, the NSA had downloaded it into Danny.

Bryce stole the Intersect, Chuck was discovered and the NSA and CIA joined hands. But, the NSA couldn't risk anyone discovering their other Intersect so, Neal Caffrey was revived as an identity for Danny to hide in.

The prison became Danny's second home as he fed information to Kate and Kate sometimes fed him missions in return.

Then Kate vanished. And Intersect or no Intersect Danny was determined to help her. He escaped, giving himself the chance to explain himself to Peter.

The NSA was surprised that Danny managed to revive the FBI partnership through his identity of Neal Caffrey that they let it go. It got both agencies The Dutchman; if only the NSA had paid attention to him after his arrest, and a number of rogue FBI agents who had ties to the Ring and FULCRUM.

Fowler was part of FULCRUM who Danny's actions as Neal burned. It was a shock to Peter to learn that one of Rice's most trusted agents had ties to the Ring. Kramer was also part of the Ring but he went back to FBI loyalty when Chuck's team dismantled the Ring. He was being watched though. The traitor you know, who you can watch, was always informative and useful.

* * *

><p>Too bad all the good work Danny and Peter had done didn't help calm Bryce.<p>

"The NSA, Danny! I don't know a single NSA agent who doesn't have some kind of scar, hasn't been tortured, captured and left to rot-"

"You didn't tell him about Luxembourg, did you?" Neal asked Casey.

"Luxembourg?" Bryce questioned, his tirade ending as he turned to Casey.

'Remember, you owe me,' Neal mouthed to Casey behind Bryce's back.

"Top secret. Can't tell you," Casey stated.

"Which worked very well for this little project," Peter huffed. There was a reason he wasn't in the CIA or NSA and this was it. "I was assured that it was a top tier secret too."

"Bryce got it out of him," Chuck said.

"It was painful to watch," Sarah commented. "I really didn't know Bryce could do that."

"Do what?" Bryce questioned.

"Be overprotective. Then again, I didn't even know you had a brother."

"I didn't know you had a little sister," Bryce responded.

"I did," Peter stated.

"But I didn't," Bryce pointed out. "So she has no reason to hold me not telling her about Neal against me."

"Okay."

"Not holding it against you. Just surprised you can be protective of him."

"Bryce. What did you do?" Neal questioned.

"Nothing!"

Chuck's team thought that 'nothing' certainly wasn't hacking the FBI, CIA and NSA while yelling at the General for hiring his brother in the first place and not even filling out the forms needed for him to visit as part of the cover because he had to reassure himself that his brother was okay.

But hey, they all got a trip to New York on Bryce's dime so it was all good for them.

"Where are you even staying? And please don't tell me it's the horrible little hotel Casey originally booked our rooms in."

"With the dog?" Peter questioned, feeling a connection with Bryce. That was really a terrible place to stay.

"There was a dog," Sarah commented, a little confused.

"The guy called Bryce 'snake eyes'," Chuck added.

"I'm living with a wonderful older lady named June," Neal said to Bryce with a disapproving frown.

"And older woman? You're living in some stranger's house?"

"Mansion," Neal corrected.

"It's Cappuccino in the clouds," Peter added.

"Have room for four more?" Chuck questioned.

* * *

><p>Bryce spent the next few days vetting Danny's current life as Neal. At Neal's request, more like a warning, Peter pulled Neal from field work just in case Bryce would have something to say about putting his brother in danger.<p>

"I think it's sweet," Diana commented to Peter and Jones in the van later.

"It's irritating," Peter corrected. "I had to hand over almost my case files to the guy so he could see what Neal's been up to."

"At least he doesn't know about your 'Neal box'."

"Yet," Diana added with an evil laugh. "But, it's nice. He's trying to catch up with his brother's life the only way he knows how."

"By reading my case files?"

"Would you trust Neal Caffrey's response if you asked him what and how he had been doing the past few years?" Diana responded.

Peter paused for a few moments. Diana had a point, loathe as he was to admit it.

"No."

"Peter doesn't even feel right if he doesn't know where Neal is when he's drinking his morning coffee," Jones added with a chuckle.

"Bryce. We're talking about Bryce," Peter reminded them.

"Actually, I'm going to change that to Lance," Diana said, pointing to the screen. "Look there."

"That's a very bad man you've invited in, Mr. Lance," Jones commented.

"We've got him," Peter concluded as they watch their suspect talk to a wanted man.

* * *

><p>Neal groaned. In the past few days, he had learnt more about Bryce's CIA life than he wanted to. He flashed on almost everyone and everything they mentioned while chatting. Even a name was enough to make the Intersect flash up files and videos and things he really didn't want to know.<p>

It was a headache. Literally.

"Okay, I've arranged a flight for this evening," Sarah said, hanging up.

"Thank you," Neal said gratefully, his voice muffled by his hands. He was resting his head in his hands as Bryce went through his paintings and sketchbooks, muttering praises about his skill and how it was wasted on forging. Even if most of his forgeries were for the NSA.

Only a few more hours left.

Casey most certainly owed him.


	6. STRA – Strange

**STRA – Strange**

* * *

><p>From steampunkunicorn on AO3:<p>

_"Maybe you could do one where the twins are mistaken for the actor while undercover and it blows the op?"_

**Notes: **I don't like writing fanfic about real life people/actors. I will connect a character to other characters the actor may have played but I'm not comfortable linking them to the actor themselves (unless, like Wil Wheaton on the Big Bang Theory, they play a character of themselves).

Just putting that out there in case someone was thinking about requesting something along those lines.

* * *

><p>"You know, you look familiar..." Neal chucked and made the suggestion that 'maybe he just has one of those faces'. "No, that's not it."<p>

Neal squeezed his eyes shut and prayed that they wouldn't link him to Bryce Larkin. The last thing he needed to infiltrating a counterfeiting ring was for them to think he was some kind of killer spy.

"Hey, boss! He looks like that actor! You know, the one on that show you like?"

"Aw yeah!" the boss said and while Neal liked how he got confirmation that the guy he had been working was really the boss, the dark look that followed made him realise he needed and extraction.

Because, back when he was on the run, he wouldn't have taken too kindly to an actor turning up on his doorstep.

"I have no idea who you're talking about," Neal said, "what's your favourite show?"

"That one with the spy gal and the computers in people's heads. You played a traitor there too."

"Wasn't me, no. I don't like cameras-"

"Really? What with those looks?"

"Thank you but, that's not really-" A gun to his face, right before the FBI burst into the building.

Diana joked about Neal hadn't been able to talk the gun out of his face like he had done before. Although Peter gave her dark looks because he hated the reminder of how close they came to losing Neal, she kept it up.

"You know, that actor really does look like Neal," Jones pointed out, pulling up a picture.

Everyone looked at Neal. Neal glared. It wasn't his fault that the bust went sideways and they completely missed the mastermind behind the crimes.

"I don't want to talk about it."

* * *

><p>A gun to his face.<p>

"So, the actor is a spy," the weapon dealer mused. "A shame."

"What?" Bryce questioned because his cover wasn't that of a spy. It was an accountant.

"Don't play dumb with me. I happen to like the cop show you're on. Well, I did." He knows that she's going to shoot him and that he should get out of there but he can't help telling her that he's never been on a cop show. Or any show. "You're a dead ringer for the smooth talking criminal." And a laugh at her pun.

Bruce isn't laughing. He's cursing this mystery actor who apparently looks just like him.

Thankfully, moments later Chuck's team appears to save the day. Bryce tells them about what the weapon dealer said.

"I've seen that show," Casey commented in his flat manner. "Morgan used to watch it. He didn't care for the criminal lead."

"Wonder why?" Sarah mused, obviously amused.

* * *

><p>Neal's phone began to ring during one of Mozzie's monologues about wine.<p>

"You haven't done anything which involved acting on TV, right?"

"Hi, Bryce," Neal greeted, something his brother seemed to forget. "And no. I actually wanted to ask you that."

"I haven't."

"Strange."

"I know."


	7. CBROS – Con Brothers

**CBROS – Con Brothers**

* * *

><p>From Happy on AO3;<p>

_Neal is not the only one who can con his way with the best of them. However, it is a problem when the other person who can con with the best of them is his twin brother. Who was just caught stealing an artifact while undercover. By Neal's FBI handler. Oh, yeah, and his twin brother shoved him into a closet during this, so, there's that._

**Notes: **I had fun with this one.

* * *

><p>Neal mingled with the partygoers, glad that he wasn't in the van. In the middle of the room was a recently recovered icon, the relieved owners putting it on display as soon as they got it back.<p>

"You know, I reckon only someone of my skill could get their hands on it," Neal snickered to Peter. The FBI agent was there under the guise of being his friend. Well, George's friend.

"Our job is to make sure that no one gets their hands on it," Peter reminded him.

Neal made an agreeing noise as he scanned the crowd, his eyes pausing when they reached the icon on its pedestal.

It would be so easy to just take it.

"Don't even think about it Neal," Peter said.

"Fine," Neal sighed but he smiled at his handler. "I'm going take this tray of entrées down to the van." He scooped up the tray and started towards the exit.

He didn't make it. As soon as he reached the hall, he spotted someone talking to the young Estella. The blond woman and youngest of the household, was giggling while a dark hair man with an accent escorted her into the hall.

"Bryce?" Neal questioned.

"Ah, I'll follow you in a moment _ma Cherie_," he said to her, giving her a soft push across the threshold. "Neal?" he questioned sceptically, all trace of French accent gone.

"Thought you were dead," Neal said with a glare.

"Thought you were in prison." Bryce glared back.

"I got out."

"Huh." And Bryce moved. Before Neal could fight back, his hands were behind him and he was being guided to the nearest closet. "Sorry Neal, can't really have you messing this up."

"Bryce? What are you doing?" Neal responded. He glanced to his FBI watch, ready to give the signal of help, but it was gone. Bryce had taken and smashed it. "I can't believe you'd con an innocent woman!" he cried, getting in the last word before Bryce shoved him into the closet and blocked the door.

* * *

><p>Bryce felt bad for shoving Neal into the closet but he didn't want him anywhere near this. The icon was being used to ship important information stolen from the NSA and Beckman had called in a favour to get him.<p>

The alarm system was one of the best. If anyone set off the invisible laser alarms, then impenetrable cases would slide down around the objects like cages. He took his place by the icon and waited.

Three… two… one… the waiter slipped on the liquid he left on the ground and the man he made a bet with pushed him into the display.

The alarms went off, the cages came down. He slipped a block right where the cage for the icon would fall and it held it up long enough for him to grab it.

"Such a small thing," he mused as he slipped it into a postbag and then into his jacket. In this case, being small, it would assist him.

A hand grabbed his wrist as he moved to re-enter the crowd.

"Neal, what have you done?" Bryce turned back to see a middle-aged man in a suit.

An FBI suit.

Bryce internally cursed.

* * *

><p>Neal heard the alarms go off from where he was trapped.<p>

"Bryce, what did you do?" Neal hissed, worried. He tried banging on the door again but it just wasn't budging.

* * *

><p>The FBI agent, Peter, took him upstairs while his team held the rest of the party in the hall.<p>

"Why does Estella believe you teach French?"

"Because I am not this 'Neal' you keep insisting I am," Bryce said, complete with accent. "It appears that I have, what you call it…_ the_ _doppelganger_. Also, I am an American Citizen. Have been since last year."

"Cute. So what's this then?" Peter held up the sealed package which held the icon.

"That is a small package from my friend. I was going to open it after the party, when I was alone at home. It is a first class parcel which, you Suit, are not able to open without a warrant."

Peter sighed. He had no idea what game Neal was playing but he didn't like it. He was about to take him in custody when there was a crash from downstairs.

"That's my cute," Bryce said with a smile, snatching the package, giving a two-finger salute and dropping the accent as he bolted for the window. He was out before Peter could react.

* * *

><p>Peter watched as the criminal jumped out the window, on the second story, right before pounding footsteps reached the door and banged it open.<p>

"BRYCE!" Neal stood there, looking ruffled and huffing. "Where'd he go?" he demanded to know.

Peter pointed to the window as Neal cursed. Peter gave Diana a 'please explain' look as she came in behind Neal.

"He was in the closet downstairs. Gave Blake the fright of his life."

Peter's shoulders slumped. While he was glad that Neal had an alibi, he was not looking forward to explaining this.

* * *

><p>Bryce was out of New York by morning, the package in his bag. He smiled to himself, knowing that he would come back to New York soon.<p> 


	8. AE - Awkward or Exhausting

**AE - Awkward or Exhausting**

* * *

><p>From Lilac145:<p>

_ I love this story and I was just wondering if you could do one where Bryce goes into the FBI for some reason(arrested maybe?) and they don't know Neal has a twin. Or something. Sorry for being so vague._

* * *

><p>Bryce wondered if he should be in New York. Rumours painted it as the city Neal Caffrey spent most of his time in. And the last thing Bryce wanted was to run into his brother.<p>

That would be an awkward situation.

Then again, he doubted he would see Neal anywhere near the building he was going to. The FBI wanted a security consultant from another agency to look over their building and processes. And CIA security was the best in the world; according to Casey. Bryce had seen Mozzie security which was paranoid, in-depth and sometimes involved fire.

Bryce placed his sunglasses on his face and did one last adjustment of his suit. He may hate these sorts of meetings but at least he could get a few of the FBI agents amazed by his spy aura.

Maybe he could slip in a little comment about aliens and see them doubt everything they knew.

He walked into the building and up to the receptionist. She didn't even look at him as he signed in and collected a visitor badge.

Bryce looked over the notes for the final time as the elevator moved slowly up to the floor. It was interesting to note that Reese Hughes must have retired as there was a new division head of the White Collar division.

Peter Burke. Why did he feel like he should know that name?

The elevator stopped and the doors opened for someone to get in. But before Bryce registered that, he registered the voice.

"I'm telling you, I'd be a better fit for this security consulting thing, I mean, isn't this why you have me?"

"No. I have you for paperwork," another voice responded. It made Bryce look up to identify the speaker since he didn't recognise it. He froze.

His eyes locked with similar blue eyes over the FBI agent's shoulder.

Neal.

What was Neal doing in the FBI building?

Neal frowned at him and then stepped onto the elevator, pushing the FBI agent on as well.

"No, I think I'll come with you," he said, frowning at Bryce.

"What's gotten into you, Neal?" the FBI agent said, sounding baffled and angry.

Bryce remembered too late that he was wearing his name-tag. He actually recalled it the moment Neal's fist connected with his gut and yanked off his glasses.

"Who are you?" Neal demanded to know.

"Neal!" Peter cried out in shock and pulled Neal away.

"Bryce Larkin is dead!" Neal responded to Peter's panic. "So I know that this person can't be him!"

Bryce rubbed his gut, feeling like he could lose his breakfast.

"Geez, Daniel. Where'd you learn to punch like that?"

Neal froze. Ellen always called him 'Danny' but Bryce liked calling him 'Daniel' to mess with him, in the same stuffy tone.

"What?" Peter was looking between them, only now beginning to catalogue the similarities between them. Neal was more groomed than Bryce but Bryce's smirk was eerily familiar.

"You know I hate that name," Neal grumbled out, standing down. Bryce flinched as arms wrapped around him, helping to support him. They weren't Neal's but Peter's.

Peter finally got a good look at his face, he could see it in the widening of the agent's eyes.

Bryce smirked.

"What?"

"Let's start with how you are alive?" Neal interrupted. His expression was a scolding frown with little trace of the smiling conman Peter was experienced with. "Alive! Not dead!"

"Who told you I was dead?" Bryce questioned.

"Chuck. Sarah. Chuck and Sarah. They gave me a very in depth description of the events leading up to and after. I believe it was a form of therapy for them. Since, you know, their best friend died in front of them, bleeding out from the gut!"

Bryce was baffled by the use of 'best friend' and 'Chuck and Sarah'. He didn't think they both saw him that way.

"Wow. They really gave you the play-by-play," he commented as the elevator stopped and the doors opened on his desired floor.

Bryce took advantage of Peter's closeness to push the FBI agent out of the elevator right as the doors closed.

"Bye!" he said to his brother, knowing that he would be in trouble if he didn't get out of New York right after this meeting.

He did love a challenge when his life wasn't on the line.

"That was mean," Peter stated, his eyes on the elevator.

"Not really. Last time we met, he stole a ruby from under my nose. I did not enjoy explaining that one to my superiors." A twinge of pain emanated from Bryce's gut. "And did you forget that he punched me?"

"You let him think you were dead," Peter pointed out, "and I'll talk to him about that later."

"I let the world think I was dead. He wasn't special in that regard."

Peter's brows knitted into a fairly impressive scolding look. Bryce wondered at the effect it would have had on Neal. Neal had always been more hurt by things like that. Letting people down wasn't really something which worried Bryce. It probably helped that his failures had more physical repercussions than people walking out of his life.

"Peter, what's Neal doing here?" Bancroft questioned in a fairly disappointed sounding growl.

Bryce felt the shock show on his face. It was like school all over again.

"I am not Neal," he pointed out, "I'm Bryce Larkin." He even had the name-tag to prove it.

"Sir, Neal's in the elevator," Peter pointed out, "you can see him leaving now."

Bryce hurried them into the meeting room, where he had to introduce himself again. No, he was not Neal.

Ruiz, head of organised crime, glared at him throughout the meeting. Rice started out cold but at least treated him professionally.

"What's the point of hiring this guy? He has a connection to a convicted criminal," Ruiz commented, partway through.

The rest of the agents glared at him.

"Not the time or place," Bancroft warned.

Bryce spoke over Peter, who was about to tear Ruiz apart for his comments.

"None of my recommendations can be manipulated by me or anyone who isn't giving authorised access. What do you think security consulting is? A way for criminals to grant themselves access? If you think that then no wonder you need to rely on outsiders to augment your security.

"If you want, I can end this meeting right now. My brother is outside waiting for a reunion," which hopefully wouldn't become a fight, "and I would really like to get that over and done with."

Ruiz stared dumbly at him for a few moments.

"Ignore him," Bancroft said to Bryce. "He's just trying to assess your character."

Bryce resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He did realise that but it was better to address that kind of behaviour right away.

At least he had a bit of an idea of why Casey didn't like the FBI. Some of them acted like they were part of some exclusive club. He liked Peter though. Peter had the whole respectable father vibe going.

* * *

><p>The meeting ended and the heads of division left. Neal waited until they all left before walking in with two coffees in hand. Bryce let the stress drain out of his body and the relief that it was over hit him.<p>

"Oh, coffee," he groaned, reaching out.

Neal held it out of his reach and passed one coffee to Peter, before taking a sip of the other.

"Mmmm..." Neal taunted. Bryce glared at him.

"Why does the FBI need to hire outside consultants when they have you?" he grumbled at Neal.

"Because they don't trust me," Neal responded as if it was obvious. "Not that I can complain, since they hired you instead. I wasn't even aware that you were alive."

Bryce sighed as a wave of regret hit him. He hadn't intended to hurt Neal by faking his death but, he had.

"Sorry."

"Apology accepted," Neal said, in the same tone he had used whenever Ellen had forced them to apologise. Finally, he held the coffee out to Bryce's eager hands.

Neal wasn't happy that Bryce faked his death but the meeting had given him time to think about it. He would rather have his brother fake his death and be here than be dead.

"You know, I thought I knew everything there was to know about you," Peter commented, having watched the exchange with amusement. "And you know Ruiz has probably spread this information all around the FBI by now."

"So he's a gossip as well as a grump," Bryce mused as he sipped at the coffee.

Peter nodded, although warned that they should never repeat that in front of the person in question.

"Guess I should introduce him to Jones and Diana?" Neal suggested with a smirk.

Bryce was forced to revaluate his opinion. Meeting Neal in New York was not awkward but exhausting.


	9. SU3 - James Bonds, the Game

**SU3 - James Bonds, the Game**

* * *

><p>From LeGC on AO3 (Trackers vs Guns):<p>

_"Like, and Peter ends up getting really competitive and fails miserably so he, like, trains on the game, because he knows Neal is going to make him play again and he gets used to the jargon and like one day complains at work about "those damn feds" even if he's talking about the criminals, and everyone thinks he's started to lose it, everyone except Neal, because maybe that was his plan in the first place."_

**Notes: **The prequels to this one are spread out (the first is in 'Spies vs Cons' and the second in 'Trackers vs Guns') but all you need to know is Neal won a beat and Bryce gave him an xbox with a very special game...this was very fun to write.

* * *

><p>Neal placed the shiny item in his pocket. He walked out into the deserted hallway, having told the visitors that the display was closed while dressed in the uniform of a museum worker, and changed clothes before walking out a staff-only side door. He stepped out onto the street and police cars with flashing lights pulled up to arrest him.<p>

"How?" Peter cried out. He violently chucked the controller onto the couch and stared mind-bogglingly at the scene. "How did they know? Everything went to plan and still the FBI turns up just in time to arrest me! How?"

Elizabeth held her book up to her face to hide her smile.

"Sorry, hun," she responded to the Peter Burke glare she received for her giggles. "But, shouldn't you know that?"

Peter sighed as the violent energy of annoyance let him. He stared at the screens where the words 'Game Over' were showing.

"Maybe I should play as Mozzie," he mused, picking up the controller and pressing 'x' to start again. "Mozzie gathers information. And he doesn't get arrested."

"Don't let Neal hear you say that," El said, still giggling. "He might take it as an insult."

"Good," Peter responded, guiding Mozzie to talk to 'Hal'. He decided that maybe he should start looking for some connection to a real life 'Hal', but probably wouldn't be able to justify an investigation using information from a video game. "He deserves it, for leaving this game system and game here."

"Of course he does," El responded in an indulgent tone.

"You know, maybe this was his plan. To get me so wrapped up in this game that I'd turn a blind eye to whatever he's planning now."

"Thinking a little too much like Mozzie now," El pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I'm sick of the Suits beating me," Peter grumbled out as, once again, his character was arrested. 'Hal' was apparently an informant for the NYPD.

* * *

><p>"Peter, have you been sleeping properly?" Neal asked.<p>

Peter lifted his head off his desk and shot Neal a dirty look.

"It's your fault. Stupid game. Can't get past the High Tower mission. And Jones keeps shooting me. He says it's an accident but it keeps happening!"

Neal tried to take all that in and even though he knew what Peter was talking about, it still sounded a bit like crazy ranting.

"Well, with the High Tower mission, is it the escape you're having trouble with?"

"Not telling."

"But-"

"No. You lived it and that's cheating."

Neal chuckled as he ran a hand through his hair. He should have figured out that Peter would be noble even about a game.

Also, he needed to ask Bryce where he got all the material for that game. Some of it was a little too close to what allegedly happened.

"Is it cheating if I play with you? It was designed to be two player."

"So, they're two man cons?" Peter questioned in a baffled tone.

* * *

><p>Jones didn't want to do this however;<p>

"Burke."

"Peter, sorry to bother you on a Sunday but, we've got a big one."

"Uh-huh." Peter sounded distracted and Jones could swear he heard music.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Neal's been the past 48 hours, would you? I could pull the tracking data-"

"But, it's faster to call me."

"That's right."

"Just give me a second." There was clicking in the background and Jones assumed that Peter was pulling up the data. Then he heard, "what if we went in from above?"

Neal voice responded with, "rookie mistake. There are alarms on all the upper windows."

"You sure? The underpaid night-guard mentioned the blips in the coverage up there."

_ What?_

"I'm sure. But if you don't believe me."

"You're the one who listened to 'Jonny the Snitch' earlier. I mean, 'Snitch' is in the guy's name. Who trusts a guy called 'Jonny the Snitch'? If calling 'FBI raid' hadn't helped us escape, I would have kicked you off my crew and brought El in."

"You should bring El in anyway."

"Two man con, Neal. Two man con." What was Jones hearing? He wondered for a moment if his boss was going crazy. "Sorry, Jones. Anyway, Neal's been with me. El suggested he take the spare room last night but he crashed on the couch instead."

"The whole 48 hours?" Jones didn't even want to ask why Neal had been at the boss' house all weekend.

"Yeah. Came here right after work. So, Friday afternoon to, uh, what time is it?"

"Eleven forty-three," Neal said in the background, "and we should stop for food soon."

"Let's get this done first."

"Peter?"

"Oh, right, Jones. Do you need me to come in?"

"Well-"

"ARGH! Those damn _FEDS_! Where did they come from? _Where do they come from?_" Peter's tone was almost hysterical.

"No." Jones did not want crazy in this case. No way. "We'll be fine."

"I bet this is Neal's fault somehow," Diana commented, confidently and with a snicker. Blake had also heard the phone call as Jones had it on loudspeaker in order to have his hands free.

"He's finally driven Agent Burke crazy," Blake commented, sounding both terrified and impressed.


	10. OPSCR2 – No Secret

**OPSCR2 – No Secret**

* * *

><p>From ocgirl on AO3, Trackers vs Guns, chapter 34;<p>

_"Sweet ! You should do one where the boys find out that everyone knew :)"_

* * *

><p>The FBI and the CIA liked to keep tabs on each other. So, when Carmichael Industries had a mission in New York, the White Collar office in the FBI were in silent uproar.<p>

Diana wanted to go meet them, Jones wanted a regular week, Peter was calculating whether it was possible to have Chuck and Sarah over for dinner without Neal finding out and Agent Blake was wondering if spies counted as spies when the whole office seemed to know they were there.

Neal was oblivious to the reason behind Peter's phone calls to El, Diana's constant visits to his office and Blake's Google search suddenly including spy novels. Bryce had sent him a message from an unknown burner phone to tell him that he was in New York.

[You're not staying with me again,] Neal sent back to his twin.

* * *

><p>Bryce vanished after they made it out of the airport. Chuck believed it had something to do with their taxi driver.<p>

When they were greeted with, "figured out the moon landing hoax yet?" Chuck knew it had something to do with their taxi driver.

"Why did we bring Morgan?" Sarah sighed into her hands as Morgan started telling Mozzie about this 'Mythbusters' episode he had to see.

"Only if I get to take you to lunch," Mozzie responded, "the Suits' treat, of course."

"But, it's dinner time," Chuck pointed out.

"You have much to learn, young Padawan," Morgan mused with Mozzie nodding in the driver's seat.

"Why did it have to be New York?" Casey grumbled, not a fan of the Big Apple.

"Because Bryce volunteered us and because Neal lives here."

"And The Moz," Morgan added.

"Right, and the Moz," Chuck responded, humouring him.

"'The Moz', capital 'T'," Morgan corrected.

Chuck turned to Sarah and questioned how Morgan knew how he was saying it.

* * *

><p>Casey actually smiled when he saw Jones, another person not as pleased about this as everyone else was.<p>

"John Casey and Clinton Jones, friends," Diana mused with a smirk. "I would like to point out that I saw this coming."

"Here," Mozzie grumbled, handing her a five as Casey sat down next to Jones. Diana turned to Sarah next.

"Someone should have warned me not to bet against you," Sarah sighed, digging around in her bag for the money.

"Honey!" Chuck squeaked, surprised that his wife was a gambler.

"Let it go, bro," Morgan said, moving to sit next to Mozzie. Mozzie was seated away from everyone else and no one wanted to know why.

Peter pulled Chuck away to ask how their mission was going while El wrapped Jones and Casey up in a discussion about the food at this restaurant.

The food came and everyone started eating. They were partway through their meals and Chuck was telling a story about the time he disarmed an explosive mine using a juice box when two, identical yet not completely synchronised voices spoke.

* * *

><p>"Seriously?"<p>

Bryce and Neal stood at the end of the table, both in fine suits which belonged to Byron, and with narrowed eyes and deep-set frowns.

"So they did know," Bryce commented when he noticed the lack of surprised looks. June had told them as much, tired of watching the deception around them.

"Yes, they did. And they're eating at one of the best restaurants in New York," Neal commented, turning slightly towards Bryce.

"Yes, they are. And they didn't invite us," Bryce bounced back with a mirrored move.

"No, they didn't. How rude."

"How rude indeed."

The table was silent.

Then, "oh, get over it, you babies." Diana stared at them, not the least bit impressed. "You were trying to hide each other from us too."

"Yeah, but if you had told us you knew, then we wouldn't have had to," Neal countered.

"You hid it in the first place," Diana responded. "Now, you can whine about it or pull up a chair and join us."

Neal and Bryce shared a look. It was surprised and amused and then agreement as they pulled up chairs and sat down, both reaching for menus at the same time.

"So, who's paying?" they asked, this time in complete sync.


End file.
